Prometheus: into the Dark (chapter 1)
by alisonqui125
Summary: After Elizabeth Shaw decided to go meet her makers, she will find a way to get there and stop them from destroying the human race. Will she be able to make it?, this will be up to her


I. The Ships

As Elizabeth Shaw decided to go meet her makers, all she could do now was listen to David's instructions. Since the engineer inside the Dome decapitated him, Elizabeth had to carry his head with the wires all ripped and tangled along his neck. Since David was an android he could still function without his body even though some of his circuits were malfunctioning, therefore affecting his speech. Before they exited the ship, Elizabeth put on her suit with purified air because the atmosphere was very different from earth and packed some basic supplies she would need on the way, bandages, flashlights, and some backup air supplies just in case she would need them. As they started walking along the planet's rocky mountains with the toxic atmosphere David said to her in a barely understandable voice - "Dr. Shaw, I I I wish I could help but I can only give you instra- instructions, so the manual labor is up to you". This wouldn't be an easy task for Elizabeth, since she had just undergone a gruesome operation trying to rid herself of this monstrous octopus-like beast she had been impregnated with. Her husband had just been incinerated by the captain of the ship after becoming infected with the black matter and the entire crew was dead. On the way to the caves that contained the rest of the Warships David told her in his empty and soulless voice "You will have to prepare your-self for what is coming, because it is not going-going to be easy" this made her doubt her decision to meet the makers, but all that faith she had in the engineers was lost when she saw the engineer kill all the others and rip David's head off as he tried to kill her and now all she wanted to know was why they changed their minds about creating humans and wanted to destroy them.

After walking tirelessly for hours and hours they finally came down to the caves. At the entrance, Elizabeth noticed the cave seemed normal but some gigantic poles with light fixtures were at the entrance and their size decreased as they went inside along the walls of the cave to decrease the darkness inside. The rocks along the walls were softened by what appears to be a river that once flowed through and deposited all its water inside. After walking for hours to the cave entrance she was tire and dropped the bag of supplies that she had gathered at the other ship falling to the ground thumping like a bag of sand in pain still from the operation. She groaned and cried a little but most of all she was still in shock by what she had just been through and she said to David in a doubting voice, "what if we don't get an answer back?" David stared at her as if he could see her soul through her eyes and said "I cannot promise you anything, but at least know that we tried… just remember we have gone further than any other man has ever gone", his words uplifted her spirit and made her feel as if the weight was not all on her. Her eyes were itchy and she could not feel her body because the night was so cold and she was extremely tired from that long day. So as she turned her face away from David and wrapped herself with a cover she quickly fell asleep.

When the morning came and it was time to continue their journey, Elizabeth felt rested and the pain that the staples in her stomach were causing was lesser than before. The big gash in her stomach from the gruesome operation was closing up and there was no infection. She picked up the bag of supplies she had dropped which were scattered everywhere and entered the cave with David's head by her side.

Upon entering, the place was still dark and musky looking with some traces of water still in them as if someone had drained them. The lighting made it easier for her to see where she was going, so Elizabeth headed inside, with David's head close to her chest, in a way this gave her a feeling of protection. All of a sudden, she stumbled upon something made of metal; she leaned in almost seating on the floor close enough that she could make out what it was. Then she realized that these were vessels like the ones on the war-ship, except this time they were empty; the evil octopus and serpent like creatures were gone leaving a trail of black matter behind. She jumped back thinking she was going to be attacked by whatever was inside those vessels but there was nothing " shh, if there was something here, it's gone now" shouted David "but if you don't be quiet-quiet it could come back" Elizabeth was panting as if she had just ran a marathon. She sat down for a bit, calmed down and then kept going. She followed the trail with precaution knowing that something might jump and attack her so she held the flashlight in her hand lighting her way through. When she got to the center of the cave she stopped and took a quick look to make sure the coast was clear and headed inside.

Already in, there was a putrid smell that almost smacked her in the face. The smell was so bad Elizabeth crouched down to her knees and her skin turned a light shade of green, just then vomit splashed into the floor and she fell to the ground. Since David could not smell it he was just shocked by what he could see. This place had once become a battlefield between the engineers and what seemed to be the creatures that escaped from the vessels. There were bodies everywhere with missing limbs, others were decapitated, and some had holes in their stomachs as if something had erupted from their insides. The putrid smell came from all the blood that was spilled and gushed on the walls of the cave. Even though the war happened years ago, the humidity in the cave kept the smell fresh and all of it was encapsulated inside.

David told Elizabeth to avoid touching any of the bodies to avoid any infections and to make her way through the mountain of bodies to the pod that was still intact. As she tried opening the door, David laughed and said "Press that button over there… yeah the top right one, and slide it down". As she did this, the door started sliding to the right and the air pressure inside the ship blew all the dust into Elizabeth's face, making her cough. Then the ship's lights turned on and she went inside and sat on the driver's seat to start the engine. "press that button and that blue looking button at the same time and slide them both down, left then down again." Then suddenly a rumble came from the back of the ship; the rockets were firing up, all the systems were turning on and the weapons folded out from inside the ship.

This was something Elizabeth had never seen before, but David was confident he could work these systems; after all he was the one who woke up the engineer from his cyber sleep and could open all the doors inside the dome. He told Elizabeth what buttons to press to insert the coordinates of where they wanted to go. Then the engine started and a hatch opened on the ceiling of the cave then the ship launched into the air, shooting off into the sky. Ten seconds later as they were rocketing across the cold and dark space, once more, a thump followed by a rumble came from the back of the ship as if something had hit it with a bat.

David thought this was very suspicious since they were alone in the ship and outside their way was clear of rocks or any other objects that could damage it. Elizabeth jumped from her chair and raced to the back to see what was going on; she got there as fast as she could and tried to open the door but it was stuck, something was blocking the way. She pushed as hard as she possibly could and the door opened, all she could see were vessels that were still sealed and contained the creatures inside. These creatures spit out acid that can eat through anything and are strong enough to crush your bones, this gave Elizabeth an idea.


End file.
